narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Jiraiya
Jirayas erstes buch sollte man nicht auch erwähnen das erste buch auf nagatos geschichte beruht. im kapitel 416 s.1 und 448 s.9 sind die selben bilder nur mit anderen personen sonst ist alles gleich. Ja kannste machen wenn du willst--Isama 16:18, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ich überarbeite den Artikel hier mal, Jiraiya gilt ja noch nicht mal als gestorben (schon, aber nur als Spoiler) Außerdem steht hier nicht, dass Kakashi auch das Rasengan beherrscht. Ich arbeite mal dran ;) -- Zwodo 20:13, 5. Feb. 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Hat sich erledigt, darf ich dummerweise nicht. >.> Was willst du denn da überhaupt bearbeiten? Bei Jiraiya muss nicht stehen, dass Kakashi das Rasengan beherrscht und in Deutschlidn ist Jiraiya auch noch nicht tot. Das heißt, der Spoiler-Status ist richtig. Ninjason 20:26, 5. Feb. 2010 (UTC) mich würd mal gerne interessieren warum im jiraiaya artikel stehen sollte, dass Kakashi das rasengang hat und außerdem was ist denn mit gestorben das ist doch gespoilertErnie1992 20:21, 5. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ---- Achsooo, es geht nur um den Ger-DUB Anime, das ist ja bescheuert, den guckt eh keiner, weil Pokito kacke ist, aber egal ;) Warum das da stehen sollte? Weil da steht, dass außer Jiraiya NUR Naruto und der Yondaime das Jutsu beherrsch(t)en und Kakashi kann es schließlich auch. Wenn es wirklich nur um den komplett deutschen Anime geht, tut mir Leid, das wusste ich nicht.^^ -- Zwodo 21:11, 5. Feb. 2010 (UTC) falsch, es geht nicht um den anime sonderm um den deutschen MangaErnie1992 21:13, 5. Feb. 2010 (UTC) --Habs kapiert, hast ja schon auf meine Seite geschrieben. Danke und Entschuldigung :D Zwodo 21:23, 5. Feb. 2010 (UTC) die Mähne des wilden Löwen Jutsu! ist dieses jutsu bei jiraiya gar nicht vertreten? jedenfalls sehe ich es nicht. Oder ist es Ninpou: Hari Jizou? wenn ja ist es komisch, denn das "Mähne des wilden Löwen" Jutsu wird soweit ich weiß "Ranji Shigami no Jutsu" genannt. :/ Johnny182 13:17, 19. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Er setzt das jutsu ganz am anfang gegen pains tier körper ein es ist, würde ich sagen eine verbesserte form von Ninpou: Hari Jizou weil die haare hier ein monster ergeben das sein eigenes denken benutzt.--§GaaraSabakuno§ 06:25, 31. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Pains Geheimnis Da das Manga ja schon ein Stück weiter ist, kann ich euch sagen was Pain´s Geheimnis ist, aber verdirbt das dann nicht die spannung? :Naja, das muss jeder selber wissen, ob er sich die Spannung verdirbt oder nicht. Ich kenne wenige Leute, die NUR den Anime gucken, und für die Pains Geheimnis ein Spoiler wär. Die meisten lesen also ebenfalls den japanischen Manga, und wissen daher ja auch schon seit langem, was Pains Geheimnis ist. ..::Aeris::.. 08:58, 6. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Außerdem wie sie schon sagte kann jeder selbst entscheiden und hier kann man ja auch einiges darüber nachlesen, ist ja nicht so das du der einzige bist der das geheimnis kennt, also lass das mal lieber1000words Missionen Ist euch schon aufgefallen das Jiraiya 1839 Missionen gemacht hat. Damit ist er Rekordhalter, denn niemand in Naruto hat so viele Missionen absolviert. kakashi-hrvatska :stimmt, das ist mir früher auch nicht aufgefallen ^^ gute leistung ero-sennin :D Johnny/ジョニ一 22:56, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Auf der anderen Seite, ist er der älteste, noch aktive Ninja gewesen. Nehmen wir mal an, er hat seine Missionslaufbahn mit 10 jahren begonnen, dann hat er etwa 14.600 Tage erlebt, an denen er an ca. jedem achten Tag eine neue Mission begonnen hat. Ninjason 23:07, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) WOW kakashi-hrvatska Und das, obwohl er eigentlich die ganze Zeit nur diese besonderen Informationen beschafft hat ^^ ! Der Mann war echt... effizient :D ! ..::Aeris::.. 23:51, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Kage Bunshin Wann setzt Jiraiya denn Kage Bunshin ein? Ninjason 15:51, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :ich glaube, beim training mit nagato, yahiko und konan. Johnny/ジョニ一 15:53, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ehmm ich hatte da ne frage nach dem naruto gg Pain kämpfte und zu Nagato ging hatnagato doch jeden wiederbelebt warum ausgerechnet nicht Jiraiya er wurde doch auch von Paine besiegt :Das Jiraya immernoch tot ist, wurde damit begründet das Nagato nur die Leute wiederbelebte die beim Angriff auf Konoha starben. Sein Tod jedoch kam einige Tage/Wochen vorher. Das sollte doch kein einfluss drauf ahben oda weil die Leute ja auch was weiß ich stunden tod waren xD :Stunden und Tage bzw. Wochen sind ein großer Unterschied. Auch wenn es sich jetzt vielleicht etwas böse anhört aber Jiraiyas Körper könnte inzwischen schon mit der Verwesung angefangen haben. Außerdem liegt Jiraiyas Körper tief im Meer, selbst wenn er wiederbelebt wurde er hätte er kaum Luft gehabt und wäre wieder gestorben.--Icis Leibgarde 09:00, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :sorry wenn ich mich jetzt erst dazu melde aber Madara Uchia hatte sich aj gefragt ob Nagato ihn mit dem Leben/Tot Jutsu (Gedou Rinne Tensei) wiederbelebt habe und wenn er Madara der wohl schon mehrere Jahre tot war hätte er doch erstrecht Jiraiya (den geilsten Typen ever xDDD) wiederbeleben können also denke ich das der todeszeitpunkt egal sein sollte ::vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass nagato bereits kaum noch chakra hatte und nur deshalb nur die, die in konoha, also relativ nahe waren, wiederbeleben konnte und auch aufgrund seines chakraverbrauchs gestoben ist. vielleicht spielt ja die entfernung auch eine rolle. genaues über gedou rinne tensei ist nicht bekannt. shcließlich wissen wir, dass nagato auch nicht den echten yahiko wiederbelebt hat, obwohl er es rein theoretisch mit rinne tensei hätte machen können :/ ...wi du siehst also, gibts noch einiges ungeklärtes bei diesem jutsu. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 02:12, 1. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ---- im 2-en fanbook in einer kurzgeschichte von kishi: "The New Ero-Ninjutsu Perfected!" benutzt jiraiya katon: ryuuka no jutsu. es hat natürlich nichts mit dem eigentlichen manga zu tun, aber dennoch schlage ich vor, dieses jutsu bei jiraiya hinzuzufügen, da es eben von kishi persönlich in form eines mangas kam. eure meinung bitte... Johnny/ジョニー 21:00, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Dagegen. Ich kenn das Fanbook nicht, aber ich kann mir eher weniger vorstellen, das es etwas mit der Story von Naruto zu tun hat. Sum2k3 21:33, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::das sagte ich ja... es ist nicht im eigentlichen manga zu finden, dennoch ist es von kishimoto persönlich so wie auch viele andere infos aus diesem fan-book: dass mei teumii 30 jahre alt ist, die grafiken der dörfer und vieles anderes, was alles offiziell ist! außerdem stand am ende dieser kurzen, witzigen geschichte, dass das training halt SO (sarkastisch gemeint) hart war in den 3 jahren als naruto mit jiraiya weg waren. also ordnet es kishi selbst in diese "manga-zeit" ein! Johnny/ジョニー 21:43, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Rasenrengan Jiraiya müsste auch dieses Jutsu beherrschen. Als er Naruto das Rasengan beibringt, hält er ein Rasengan in dem Ballon und ein anderes in der Hand und sagt sowas wie "hier siehst du was gerade in dem Ballon passiert". --DasallmächtigeJ 07:43, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ja, hast eigentlich Recht. Kommt die Stelle im Manga auch vor? Wenn ja, kannst du´s ruhig dazu schreiben.Sasori17 17:36, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) sry aber das reicht nicht, nur weil da sbei den ballons so war muss er es nich tgleich beherrschen, ich machs weg, wir haben es nie gesehen wie er es angwendet hat also kann er es nicht, davon muss man ausgehenErnie1992 17:38, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :stimme ernie zu. auch wenn jiraiya es vllt beherrscht hat wenn er so ein meister des rasengan war, aber eindeutig im manga kam es nicht vor. Johnny/ジョニー 17:41, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Jiraiya's Parameter Mir ist aufgefallen,dass viele Charaktere einen Parameter haben nur nicht Jiraya :Doch, er hat die Parameter auf seiner Seite. Sie sind lediglich nicht so wie bei anderen Charakteren. Über der Jutsu-Tabelle ist eine blaue Leiste, wo in kleinen Wörtern etwas von "Anzeigen" steht. Einfach drauf klicken und seine Parameter sind zu sehen. Sum2k3 19:22, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) was meinst du damit?DarkPain14 15:28, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) --- Hi ich habe da mal eine Frage im Anime hat Jiraiya dem Naruto gesagt er soll eine Kompinations Jutsu mit einem Frosch lernen in den Filler Geschichten. Dabei nutzt Naruto ja sein Fuuton Chakra. Jiraiya kann ja auch dieses Jutsu müsste er da nicht auch das Element Fuuton beherrschen oder benutzt er da zu nur normales Chakra. ich kenne mich im anime nicht so gut aus, doch ich glaube jiraiya hat ebnfalls ein kombi.jutsu ausgeführt, aber nicht das selbe wie naruto, sondern mit einem anderen element!! er hat naruto erklärt wie es funktioniert, denn es ist das selber prinzip und er hat glaub ich auch gesagt, dass das jutsu von naruto stärker als seins ist, weis naruto fuuton benutzt MegaPimpf1 10:08, 12. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Minato oder Nagato Wenn trainierte Jiraya zuerst Minato oder Nagato...?? Nach dem Anime setzte Jiraya im Training mit Yahiko, Conan und Nagato Rasengan ein ( Folge 252-253 ). Was darauf schließen lässt das er Minato zuerst unterichtet hat, da Minato der Erfinder des Rasengan ist. Könnte natürlich auch ausversehen mit eingebaut sein. Nagato.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) wie heißt das jutsu der transparenz auf japanisch Sherif CT 19:13, 29. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Meisai Gakure no Jutsu. warum stellst du diese frage auf jiraiyas diskussionsseite? :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 21:58, 29. Jan. 2011 (UTC) weil er bei der rückblende gesagt hat dass er es besser kann als orochimaru Sherif CT 16:51, 30. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :hä? weder jiraiya noch orochimaru haben dieses jutsu benutzt bzw darüber gesprochen :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 19:25, 30. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Jiraiyas tot sirbt jiraiya wirklich ich hab nemlich gehört das pain alle die durch ihn gestorben waren wieder zum leben erweckt und ich würde sagen jiraiya fällt unter alles :Ja, Jiraiya ist wirklich gestorben und bis zum aktuellen Mangastand unwiederruflich tot. Auch durch Pain wurde er nicht wieder erweckt, da dies einige Tage/Wochen vor dem Angriff auf Konoha passierte und seine Leiche im Meer versenkt wurde. Sum2k3 14:36, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Wiederbelebung Ich hab ma ne Frage, auch wenn man nur spekulieren kann. Aber warum wurde nicht auch Jiraiya mit Edo Tensei von Kabuto wiederbelebt? Es wurden viele Elite Shinobi erweckt nur er nicht. Dabei wäre es doch aber noch möglich das er wiederbelebt wird, da seine Seele ja nirgends versiegelt o.Ä. ist. :kabuto hat es ja erklärt: jiraiyas leiche liegt tief unter wasser, und zwar so tief, dass der enorme druck bei dieser tiefe es unmöglich macht einem lebewesen dort hin zu gelangen. und tobi wollte kabuto auch nicht die übrigen pain-körper aushändigen, die bzw deren waffen das blut von jiraiya noch haben. auch wollte tobi danzous leiche nicht kabuto abgeben, denn dieser besaß shisuis auge und somit auch seine DNS. wahrscheinlich will tobi, da er jetzt gelernt hat edo tensei zu benutzen, diese personen selbst einmal beschwören. wer weiß :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 17:51, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::ich finds aber einerseits schon irgendwie komisch und schade !! jiraiya is doch ins wasser gefallen nachdem kampf gegen pain und ich weiss nich aber es wurde doch irgendwie nich ganz sicher bewiesen das er tot is obwohl es eig. schon kla war nach den ganzen stäben im rücken und als er im wasser ist redet er ja mit sich selber und danach sieht man einen frosch der so auf meer läuft. ich hab ja auch gelesen und gehört das man nur die wiederbeleben kann von denen man die genen und blut oder irgenwaas hat von deren körper JOHNNY hats ja auch erwähnt... YahiKonan 22:42, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::jiraiya ist sicher tot, er starb als er versinkte und an naruto dachte. und dass man jemanden nur wiederbeleben kann wenn man blut oder überhaupt die DNS desjenigen hat ist klar, das ist bekannt. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 11:16, 15. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::kommt mir irgendwie trotzdem komisch vor :S YahiKonan 17:41, 15. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::::was kommt dir komisch vor? ist doch alles verständlich :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 17:59, 15. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::hmm kp bin traurig wegen jiraiya er durfte nich gehen schade YahiKonan 20:14, 15. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::: :::::aber amegakure hat doch so viele wasserninja die gut tauchen könnten warum holen die ihn nicht hoch lukas :::::Wieso sollten sie das machen?--[[Benutzer:KuramaNaruto|'KuramaNaruto']][[Benutzer Diskussion:KuramaNaruto|'(Dissi)']] 18:08, 14. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Katon:Ryuuka no Jutsu Wann hat er das Jutsu eingesetzt?[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 20:50, 15. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Das setzt er in einem Bonus-Kapitel in den Schriften des Kai ein.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 21:20, 15. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::achso ok[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 21:53, 15. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::Was sind diese schriften des kai und schrifte.... was is das??? YahiKonan 11:19, 16. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::"die schriften des..." da gibts des "hyo", des "to", des "rin", des "sha", des "kai" sind bestimmte informationsbänder von kishimoto. es sind databooks mit infos zu den charakteren und jutsus, es sind fanbooks und artbooks und sowas halt. das alles sind sozusagen weitere informationsquellen vom autor, die den manga ergänzen. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 20:45, 18. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Spoiler thumb|right|Jiraiya benutzt das "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu". zum vergrößern aufs bild klicken. sind hier irgendwelche spoilerinformationen? sonst können wir den spoilerbalken entfernen [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 17:41, 18. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :ja, das Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu unter jutsus, welches jiraiya im letzten fanbook in einer kurzgeschichte einsetzt. dieses fanbook ist in deutschland noch nicht draußen. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 17:52, 18. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::woher kennst du diese information Jönäs 18:07, 23. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::weil ich dieses fanbook auf jap. habe. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 00:07, 24. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::::yeah is ja geil kannst du ein bild davon reinstellen? damit nicht mehr so viele fragen kommen Jönäs 09:50, 25. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::::ich kann das bild hier reinstellen, aber im artikel ist es unnötig. rechts unten bedeutet die schrift Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu. links sieht man wie jiraiya damit den fisch gart. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 20:52, 25. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::::::warum zum teufel kannst du japanisch is ja ma sau geil Jönäs 15:39, 26. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::::::na ja, "können" tu ich's nicht. aber hab schon einiges aus der jap. sprache gelernt und kann z.B die beiden japanischen silbenschriften hiragana und katakana (das was rechts neben den kanji angegeben wird) sowie viele kanji etc. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 19:03, 26. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Jiraiyas Eltern Mal ne ganz blöde Frage. Weiß jemand was aus Jiraiyas Eltern geworden ist? Gibt es darüber überhaupt Informationen? Denn laut Jiraiya überlebten sie die Kriege und starben nicht wie Orochimarus Eltern ... Schon mal danke im vorraus (77.7.216.143 20:27, 17. Feb. 2012 (UTC)) :außer eben dieser information ist über sie nichts bekannt und wurde nie was von kishi bekannt gegeben. wahrscheinlich sind sie ja schon lange tot. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:21, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hi leute ich wollte mit euch über etwas diskutieren. Zuerst wollte ich es wegmachen habs lieber doch noch nicht getan. Ich wollt euch erst mal fragen. Jiraya hat keine Schriftrolle wo da Yin Chakra Teil von Kurama versiegelt ist!!!! Also warum schreibt ihr das. Das Yin Chakra Teil ist in Mintao versiegelt das seht man als er beim Angriff von Konoha Kurama versiegeln wollte. Er hat mit den Todengott eine Chakra Hälfte abgezogen und in sich versiegelt. Die andere Hälfte hat er in Naruto versiegelt. Wie Kommt ihr darauf das Jiraya das 2 Chakra Teil in einer Schriftrolle hat? Sollte meine Therorie ne stimmen klärt mich auf. PS: Ich bin auch ein Mangaleser und da ist es so. Na ja glabue ich zumindest Ninja136 (Diskussion) 09:41, 18. Aug. 2013 (UTC)Ninja136 :stimmt, da ist etwas nicht ganz richtig! Minato hat das Yin-Chakra in sich selbst versiegelt. Die Schriftrolle (Gerotora) war der Schlüssel zum Hakke no Fuuin Shiki, mit dem es geöffnet werden kann. Danke für den Hinweis, ich werde es ändern [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 13:43, 18. Aug. 2013 (UTC)